


Jane and the Dragon Ficlets

by kaikoanoa



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Canadian-New Zealand, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Gen, Jane and the Dragon - Freeform, Medieval, Multi, Qubo, The Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoanoa/pseuds/kaikoanoa
Summary: A collection of ficlets from my all time favorite show (right up there with Avatar: The Last Airbender [yeah, that's how good it is]), Jane and the Dragon.Watch the whole series:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL7eixYHeVxCt83KOAhgCqhGsUEifX5f0My JATD Tumblr: dragonandthejane.tumblr.com





	1. the difference between you and i

Jester wanted desperately to flee. He was not brave enough for confessions of love. Especially not to a girl as truly stunning, inside and out, as Jane Turnkey.

He'd been trying all day to find some time to talk to her but she had her knightly training and duties and patrol with Dragon. Not to mention throughout the day she would graciously assist anyone's whose path she crossed. Jane was a busy person. Which was why he needed to follow through with his plan.

At lunch, he had managed to organize a time and place for them to meet. She was curious but he assured her not to worry about it.

So, at dusk, there they sat on the swings in the corner of the practice yard, just below their shared tower.

Jester had never been brave. His anxiety caught up with him and he wanted nothing more than to run away and never return. Perhaps he would catch up with his kin somewhere and continue as a traveling player.

He decided if he didn't say it that very moment, he never would.

"I'm in love with you, Jane."

Jester could feel Jane's eyes on him but he kept his own straight ahead. Through his peripheral vision, he could see her expression go slowly from surprise to a look of pity.

She was silent for a long time. He decided instead of pondering on her eventual response, he would try to focus on the world around him, instead of the one sitting next to him on the swing.

He could hear the muffled bustling of Smithy tending to the horses in the stables, the distant screams and laughter of the royal family in the throne room, the sound of Rake narrating his work in the gardens, the busy banging of Pepper's pots and pans in the kitchen.

He peered out at the yard, remembering good times. His duel with Sir Ivon, many games of Bandyball, watching Jane pass her knight's apprentice test, yelling desperately after her when she got the alleged offer from another kingdom. So many days getting into trouble and tripping over himself trying to run away, watching Jane and Gunther spar and bicker with each other, watching Jane and Dragon fly off for patrol.

Watching Jane. Being there. Wishing he could share every moment of this beautiful life with her. He closed his eyes.

Warm, laughter, rain, beauty, release, quiet, pleasure, promise, sleep, slow, simple, passion, calm, care, smile, balance, present, past, future, moment, hope, thought, value, belief, perspective, thrill, culture, love.

Love. 

"Jester..." Jane finally spoke. He broke out of his trance and looked to her. Her disposition was perplexed.

"Look, it's not that I don't return your feelings... I-I do. Really. But, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and as a knight, I have to think the future of Kippernium as my own future. I swore to devote myself to this kingdom and that's what I plan on doing until my dying breath. I just can't see myself ever having the time for... for love."

He turned to her. "I love you, my lady, even if you cannot return my feelings. I will always be here for you. Whenever, in whatever way you need."

His heart was practically beating out of his chest but he leaned forward and kissed Jane on the cheek.

He stood up and made his way anywhere but there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jane's hand hovering over her cheek, her face a mix of emotions. Shock and sadness were apparent. But he could've sworn he saw the hint of a smile.

On those nights in the garden as a friend, or admiring her from afar, as the love of his life. Jester continued to love Jane for the rest of his days.


	2. currant cake

Jester, Jane, Rake, and Smithy all sat at the table in the garden that morning, chatting and laughing at Pepper's quips from down in the kitchen.

The castle cook was hard at work for that day was none other than Queen Gwendoline's birthday. A spectacular castle-wide celebration was planned for that afternoon. That meant all of Pepper's most delectable, savory, special-occasion recipes were to be served for dinner.

"What has you in a hurry, Jane?" Smithy asked, amused, dipping his head at her plate, which was almost clean.

She did her best to reply with food still in her mouth. "I'm leaving for the day right after breakfast."

Rake asked, "Whatever for?"

She swallowed. "Sir Theodore has all sorts of errands for me to run down in the village and at the docks. And when I'm finished with that, I am to do community service."

"Ah. When will you be back?" Jester asked.

"They estimate past curfew."

Pepper emerged from the kitchen. "You will miss the party!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jane confirmed with a grimace. "I will also miss your famous red currant cake."

Everyone sighed in sympathy.

Pepper came up behind Jane at the table and wrapped her arms around her. "I'd save you a piece, petal, but I have a limited supply and you know the demand—"

Jane patted her hand and stood to her feet."Oh, do not worry, Pepper. I'll be fine."

Sir Ivon called from the practice yard. " _JANE!_ "

"There's my cue." She waved goodbye and jogged off. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"That's too bad." Rake said. "Everyone knows how much Jane loves currant cake."

"She does..." Pepper nodded sadly and disappeared back down into the kitchen.

Jester stared down at his feet, brows furrowed in thought. It was unlikely any of the castle staff would get any currant cake so giving Jane his piece was out of the question.

"Are you alright, Jester?" Rake asked, he and Smithy both staring at him, concerned.

"Just fine." He assured them firmly and marched down into the kitchen.

"Hello, Jester." Pepper greeting without looking as she worked. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, no." He waved her off. "I was just going to take a look at one of your cookbooks. Maybe I could write a song about the creation of one of the Queen's favorite meals."

"Ah. Go on ahead."

He made his way over to the shelf where he knew Pepper kept her few cookbooks, most of which she didn't have to look at anymore. He flipped through the pages of the one labeled 'delights' until he found what he needed.

Grabbing a nearby parchment and quill, he began to copy the contents of the page down. He quickly shut the book and ran up the stairs, two at a time. "Thank you, Pepper!"

Jester passed through his quarters to grab his small pouch of his earnings as the court jester. It wasn't much as he was usually paid with housing, food, and education, but if he did a particularly good job one day, he'd get paid. 

The contents of the pouch were two years of work. He hoped it would be enough. He grabbed his lute and swung it over his back just in case he needed some extra.

He ran down, out of the castle, and into the village. He didn't visit the village much but it looked a little more lively than when he had last seen it.

Ah, Queen Gwendoline's birthday. That was, quite honestly, the last thing on Jester's mind.

He pulled the parchment from his pocket and read off the list of ingredients for the currant cake. He got to work, scouring the market for the supplies he needed. 

"Ah, the court jester!" A man behind a kiosk exclaimed, waving his family over. They all gathered around. "Tell us a joke!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not up for it today." Jester admitted sadly and the group sighed in disappointment. 

"You see, my friend got crushed by a pile of books. It's sad, but he has only his  _shelf_  to blame."

It took the villagers a moment, but they soon understood and laughed so hard he swore he saw tears in the mother's eyes.

"A well-appointed court jester, you are! Good day to you!" The family waved goodbye.

He purchased a good part of the list before he ran out of earnings. He turned the small sack over and shook it over a table just to be sure. 

He took off his hat and raked a hand through his hair, surveying his situation. That's when he heard a passerby whisper something about the knights. Jester whipped around to see Sir Theodore and Jane entering the village.

He grabbed his bags and ducked between two houses. He couldn't let them see him. One, he wasn't supposed to be out and about, especially on a day in which he would most likely be needed by the Royal family. Two, he wanted this to be a surprise for Jane. 

He looked quite out of place among the villagers in his bright blue outfit. He cursed his loud clothing as it would make it easier to spot him.

He set down his bags and covered them with a ratty cloth nearby in the dirt.

He went around a corner where the knights would not see him and sat down on the ground at the end of the street. He set his hat on the ground in front of him and began to play on his lute. He tried to seem happy for the crowd but keep an eye out at the same time.

Jester could have made more money faster if he was out in the square where everyone could see him, but that's where the knights were helping out.

He migrated around the small town with his music and finally garnered up enough to purchase the rest of his groceries. He did so without being seen by Jane or Sir Theodore, collected the rest of his bags, and snuck back up to the castle. 

He realized he had missed lunch and Pepper was already preparing dinner. 

He dropped off his bag in his quarters and he turned to leave his room but the Chamberlain was standing there in his doorway. 

Jester screamed. "Gah! You scared me!"

"Ah, my apologies, Jester." Milton said. "But the King has summoned you."

He hoped he hadn't been waiting long. He burst into the throne room. The Royal family was three times as it usually was. Many of Queen Gwendoline's family had been in the kingdom for the past few days to visit. King Caradoc's cousin, his sister, and her children were also present.

"Ah, Jester!" King Caradoc bellowed happily. "Come, come! Lift our spirits!"

"To that, I  _raise my glass_." Jester smiled and the adults in the room laughed at the clever joke. 

He provided them with only his best jokes, songs, stories, and skits.

"There was a prison break and I saw a midget climb up the fence. As he jumped down, he sneered at me and I thought, well that's a little  _con descending_."

"As the court Jester, I, naturally, make quite a few jokes. Though I find it hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs because they always take things literally."

He swung his lute around to his front. "I have prepared a song for the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom. Your Highness,  _King Caradoc_."

Jester played for and entertained the Royal family until the plates for the feast began to arrive. He made a smooth exit, grabbed his bags from his room, and crept down into the kitchen. The whole castle had gathered in the throne room to eat so he had the whole place to himself. 

He grabbed the cookbook from before and got to work. It took time. He got frustrated and hungry but then he reminded himself who it was for. 

Finally, after three or so hours, the red currant cake was baked and finished. Just in time, too. As he was taking the cake out of the oven, he could hear his friends all coming back from the throne room. He jumped nervously from foot to foot, cake in hand, frantically trying to decide what to do. 

Jester didn't want anybody knowing about this. Not even their friends. They were the best of friends... just not the best secret keepers. The secret about the cake or Jester's crush he did not want them knowing about.

He went the long way around, out the kitchen's side door, through the front courtyard, the stables, and the practice yard. He dashed up to Jane's room and set the cake neatly on her bed. He ran back down and joined his friends at the table.

"Where were you all day, Jester?" Pepper inquired as she walked by. 

"In the woods, searching for a muse. I needed something spectacular for the Queen's after-lunch birthday entertainment."

"Then where were you during dinner?" Gunther asked suspiciously.

He stammered, looking for a lie. "In my quarters."

The three boys aside from himself gave him a strange look.

His face burned in realization. "Practicing on my lute! In my quarters, practicing on my lute. Jeez, guys."

"Mhmm." Gunther nodded, not looking totally fooled. Not a surprise, though. Jester was the only total fool in Kippernia castle.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Jester shrugged. "my spectacular skills don't come completely naturally. After all, practice makes perfect."

Thankfully, they ceded to the subject change.

" _Completely_  naturally?" Gunther lilted, raising an eyebrow. One of his idiosyncrasies.

Jester nodded knowingly. "While practice certainly  _helps_ , a successful musician's skills begin with an innate understanding, clout, and competence that is not simply learned."

"Like gardening!" Rake commented. "Not everyone has a thumb as green as I." 

"And cooking!" Pepper quipped. 

"Exactly." Jester continued. "See, I am a natural with the arts but my bravery and strength... well, I don't have any. While Jane is the bravest, strongest person I have ever met, she can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"After all that work, I couldn't carry an _empty_  bucket." 

"Jane!" The group exclaimed inharmoniously.

"How was your day?" Rake asked, scooting over to give her space to sit.

"Tiring, but good." The lady knight slumped into the seat.

"Seems unfair that Gunther got to enjoy the party while Jane had to do all that work." Pepper commented.

Gunther rose his hands defensively.

"It was all Sir Theodore." Jane waved dismissively. "For once, I don't blame Gunther."

"Do not get me wrong, I respect Sir Theodore, but you always seemed to be the one to get denigrated at the end of the day, Jane." Smithy added.

"Sir Theodore is my mentor and the wisest person I know. I trust that whatever he tells me to do, it is for a good reason."

Pepper emerged from the kitchen, in her hands a plate with a small piece of fish surrounded by grapes. "The court was especially hungry tonight. This is all I have left."

"Thank you, Pepper."

They all sat for a while, chatting about the eventful day.

Gunther stood, stretched, and snatched a berry from Jane's plate. She slapped his hand but let him take it. He tossed the grape in the air and caught in his mouth as he sauntered off. "Goodnight, all."

Smithy yawned. "I shall retire for the night as well."

"Me too." Rake and Pepper both announced. Pepper took Jane's empty plate and took off back down into the kitchen.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Jester called. He looked to Jane. "You ready?"

"Yes." She sighed contently and stood to her feet.

They made their way up to Jane's room.

"It was nice getting outside the castle." Jane said.

"You do that every day." He pointed out. "And on a dragon."

"And into the village." She finished, elbowing her friend playfully. "I was not lying when I said I had a good day. I got to meet and help so many new people. The people of Kippernium. I learned a lot."

"I'm glad."

He leaned against the wall easily as Jane opened the door to her room. "What is thi... currant cake!"

"It probably won't be as good as Pepper's, but I tried." He admitted.

She whipped around to look at him. She took the cake in her hands and stepped back out of her room, shutting the door. 

"You made this? When? How? I thought Pepper didn't have the ingredi—"

" _Pepper_  didn't." He confirmed, climbing up on the battlements and seating himself coolly, facing the gardens. " _I_  did."

Jane set aside the cake and clambered up next to him. She snorted. "You just happen to have all the ingredients to red currant cake just lying around. Where? In your hat?"

He took lifted his hat off and showed her inside. "Nothing but sweat."

"Gross." She laughed.

As he was reaching to put his hat back on, she spoke again. "I don't get to see your hair often."

He stopped and instead set his hat down next to him. "Well, the job of court jester never ends."

Jane broke them both off a big piece of the cake.

"Thank you." Jester said, taking it gratefully.

"Thank  _you_." She corrected. "Truly. I know you won't admit the trouble you went through to do this for me. So, thank you. This means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me."

Jester kept his eyes on the horizon but he could see Jane stare at him through the corner of his eye.

He mustered up his non-existent bravery and leaned over, kissing his best friend on the cheek.

"Jane..." He choked out the best he could. "I—"

Jane took his shoulders and kissed Jester. A _real_ kiss.

He was shocked at first but he closed his eyes and leaned into her the best he could, for it was hard to know exactly what to do with his hands as they were a whole battlement apart. 

Jester thought the falling feeling he was experiencing was the kiss—and part of it probably was—but then he found himself doing a backward somersault and ending up face first on the stone ground behind them.

The arm he fell on hurt but she began to laugh and he couldn't help but do so too. 

He flipped onto his back and sat up. Jane jumped down from her perch on the battlements and reached to help him up. The moon behind her left a corona of white behind her head, lighting up her hair like a beautiful, lively flame. She was smiling.

He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. 

She still held his hand. "I... I do not want you to fall again."

He took her other hand. They stared into each other's eyes, both of their faces red.

"As long as I am with you, my lady, I am afraid I will never stop falling." 

Jane grinned. "Smooth."

Jester had many things he wanted to say at that moment but he instead chose, for once in his life, to shut his mouth.

It was worth it, for that choice gave Jane the chance to kiss him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART BY ME: https://kaikoanoadraws.tumblr.com/post/176035222590/a-scene-from-the-chapter-currant-cake-of-my-ao3


	3. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old times for the squad + Gunther.

Rake took a deep breath and sighed contently.

"What is it, Rake?" Pepper asked as she walked by, a basket of freshly harvested carrots in hand.

"It's going to rain today. I can smell it." He smiled.

Pepper stopped and peeked out from her position in the doorway to the kitchen. "Rake... the skies are completely clear."

He turned and pointed at his nose. "Gardeners' nose, Pepper. It never fails me!"

She shook her head and chuckled before continuing on her way.

An hour or so later, sure enough, the sky began to fill with gray clouds. The scent of soon-to-be showers was rich. 

Rake loved watching the rain. He would sit in his hammock and admire how it made his garden glisten. Sometimes, the blanket of clouds above would break and the sun would shine down, warming the earth despite the cold wet of the rain

The quiet patter, distant rumbling of thunder, the quick flash of lightning to light up a dim afternoon for just a split second. The drizzle doused and quenched the dirt pathways, the patches of grass, the stone walls of the castle, giving the elements beautifully vivid colors. The raindrops would glide off the leaves and soak into the dry soil, the sweet aroma of earth and water rising from the ground.

 

Jester grabbed his lute, opened the door and windows in his quarters, and laid down on his bed. He found rainy days perfect for lying lazing with his lute. Well, Jester found any day perfect for lying around but the sleepy slowness of the rain made it even better

 

Jane and Dragon had been on patrol when the small storm blew in, but they didn't let a little water dampen their mood. They flew through the rain just as they would through clear skies, without a worry in the world

"Ah, it's lunchtime! Bring us down, Dragon!"

"FOOD!" Dragon howled. "Alright, tails up, claws downnnnnn!"

As usual, the method he swore by didn't work all that well and both parties crashed into the practice yard.

Upon landing, Jane flipped over Dragon's head and landed on her back in the mud. They both lay there silently for a moment before bursting into laughter.

She stood to her feet and whipped her grimy mop of hair out of her face.

"Jane!" She turned to see Jester standing behind her, covered in the mud she had just shaken from herself.

"Oh, Jester..." She giggled behind her hand. "I am so sor—"

"What is going on over he—" Pepper had run out to see what all the commotion was about but she ended up slipping and falling into the muck herself. Everyone got quiet, for they knew how the cook hated getting dirty. And the outdoors in general.

Pepper raked back her muddy hair and sat there for a moment in a stunned silence. Only the soft patting of the rain could be heard.

"Pepper!" Rake jogged over and extended his hand for her to take. "Are you alright?"

She suddenly adopted a devious disposition then took Rake's hand and pulled him down with her. Another beat of silence passed then Jane felt something hit her face. 

"MUD FIGHT!" Jester yelled and jumped into the mud, dousing everyone within ten feet of him. Smithy set down his tools with a chuckle and joined the group. 

"Gunther!" Jane called. Everyone turned to the squire standing up on the balcony above the stables. "Come, join us!"

"Do I look like a child to you?"

"Ooh, ooh! I can answer that one!" Jester exclaimed, raising his hand jumping excitedly.

"Carry on, children." He turned to go back inside.

That's when Smithy rolled up the mud into a ball as if it were snow and threw it at Gunther. Perfect bullseye.

He slowly turned and growled competitively, an evil smile upon his face. He disappeared back inside and then appeared down on the ground. 

"Oh, it is  _on!_ " He barreled at them and dove into the mess.

They all, including Dragon, hopped from puddle to puddle. They rolled, threw, dodged, retaliated. Every few seconds they were wiping the filth from their faces and scooping more up into their arms.

Finally, the mud battle ceased. There was no clear winner, but everyone was too tired to continue. Now the group was all laying flat on their backs in the puddle, staring at the sky.

The rain was still coming down.

"Now, how are we going to wash this off?" Pepper asked with a content sigh. "I have to start preparing dinner soon."

"We could take turns in one of the stable stalls." Smithy offered.

"It would quite a lot of water to get all this mud off." Jane said. "Oh, I know! We could all go down to the river and wash in there. There's a shallow area on the path to Dragon's cave."

"Uh..." Gunther scratched the back of his neck.

"Clothed, Gunther." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, our clothes need washing as well."

"I'll grab the brushes." Said Smithy, standing up.

"The Evergreen by the shore can work as a soap." Rake added.

The seven of them made their way out of the castle and down the route that had been mentioned. Jester ran up onto the small bridge and jumped off the edge. He didn't go very far and the water only came up to his waist. He shivered from the cold but sunk down and submerged himself.

The rest of them followed suit, scraping and scrubbing the grime from their bodies. Jester splashed Smithy at one point and triggered an all-out war. 

Jane and Gunther wielded their brushes as swords, the edges of their blades shedding between them. The two squires parried, lunged, pivoted. Everyone else cheered them on.

The lady knight won, smacking Gunther's backside with the flat of her brush and sending him face first into the water.

"Alright, alright." Pepper helped the boy back onto his feet and waded to the shore. "Time to head back to the castle and get into some dry clothes."

Rake shivered and nodded in agreement. "Yes please."

They were cold, wet, and tired. But the day had been one of the best. On a level in which they did not realize, rainy days, from then on, held a special place in each of their hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a name for our little group. Jane, Jester, Smithy, Rake, Pepper, and sometimes Gunther. JJSRP or alternatively, JJSRP+G? Idk I'm just spitballing here. Also, not all chapters will be Jane x Jester (Jaster) but that's what I ship (and have since I watched this show as a kid) and stories centered around them come naturally. Thanks for reading :^)


	4. jester's got mail

Jane's chore for the day was helping out down at the docks. The supply ship had returned and she and Gunther were to assist in unloading. They had finished except for one small box in the corner. A man with a book and a pen in his hands was inspecting it.

"What is that?" Jane asked. She walked over and took a look at the box for herself. She couldn't see inside but she noticed something on the side, carved in the wood.

"Here, a name." She said. "Cavalcante."

"Ah yes," The man snapped his fingers. "I remember now. A personal package from a traveling player. They approached me in Spain and asked to deliver it to Kippernium. I presume Cavalcante is the name of the recipient."

"I don't know of a Cavalcante in the castle." Jane set a finger on her chin in thought. "Do you mind if I take it? I can take it by the village and if this person is not there, Dragon and I can search the countryside."

"Of course, lady knight. Go ahead."

The box wasn't terribly heavy; she was able to carry it without out too much trouble. She headed over to Dragon, who was laid out on the shore, the tip of his tail swishing around in the water.

"Wakey, wakey, you big newt."

"Are you shortlives finally finish—" Dragon rolled over groggily to face her and when he spotted the box in her arms, his eyes lit up. "Ooh, a present for me?"

"No," She moved it away when he reached for it. "We're on unofficial mail duty. This is to be delivered to someone named Cavalcante."

Jane and Dragon asked everyone in the village but no one was or had heard of a Cavalcante. They then took to the skies and visited the other towns and villages around the kingdom of Kippernium.

As they set down at the last place they needed to check, Dragon accidently dropped the box. It didn't fall very far but it was far enough for Jane to hope that there was nothing fragile inside. It had flipped over so the other side was showing.

That's when Jane noticed another carving in the wood.

"No way." She couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Dragon asked, trying to see for himself.

"Back to the castle, Dragon. I know who this belongs to."

Jane knocked on the door to Jester's quarters. "It is me!"

"Come in!" He called back.

She opened the door the best she could with the box. The boy was sitting in his chair, his feet kicked up on his desk, playing on his lute.

"This came for you on the supply ship."

"Three days early?" He questioned, getting up and taking it from her.

"You were expecting this?"

Jester set it on his bed and used a bar to pry it open. "Yes. I get a care package of sorts from my family every year. It has arrived on the same day, my half birthday, every time so far."

Jane had never really thought about Jester's family. "Where is your family? If you don't mind me asking."

"You can ask me anything, Jane." He smiled at her. "You're my best friend."

She smiled back.

"Uh, they're traveling players." He answered her, clearing his throat. "Gypsies."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"We passed through here when I was seven. The castle happened to be looking for a new court jester, as the last one was getting ready to retire, and my family had been thinking about letting me stay somewhere for a while to get a proper education."

"That is so cool. I cannot believe I never knew these things about you. I remember when you arrived, I just never thought about why you showed up."

"I was too busy making an impression for anyone to wonder about my past." He grinned.

She nodded. "That is for sure."

Jester pulled out the contents of his box. There were five books and a sack. He flipped through the books first.

"Wow!" Jester exclaimed in excitement.

"What is it?"

"It is a book of songs from all around the world. Traditional tunes from Italy, China, Scandinavia, Egypt, Greece, Persia, Japan, France, and Spain. My family visited all these places and put together this book for me. I can't wait to play them."

He handed the book so she could look at it. Three of the remaining books were detailed descriptions of places all over the world written by other travellers. The last one was blank, a bound book for him to write whatever he wants. Stories, ballads, jokes, ideas. The single sack was filled with bundles colored string with instructions on how to make bracelets and necklaces from them.

"This is amazing!" Jane breathed in awe. "Your family is... amazing. It is so nice they send you things like this from their travels."

"It makes me feel like, in some way, I am still with them." He admitted.

"You miss them." Jane observed, setting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. They both became quiet.

The bell signaling dinnertime rang, breaking the silence between them.

Jester abruptly rose to his feet, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Ah, we better get to—"

"Cavalcante." Jane said suddenly.

He froze, the mention of the name catching him off guard.

"I saw it carved on the side of the box."

He winced slowly turned to face her. "Oh, yes. That."

"That is your name?"

"My surname." He clarified with a sigh.

Her brows furrowed. "You did not want anyone to know. Why?"

"When I belittle myself the way a jester's duty naturally calls for, I like to keep some part of me separate from my work. I love what I do, I like to keep that boundary."

"Ah,"

"Besides, being mysterious is fun. You should try it sometimes."

Jane laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. "Fool,"

"Indeed."

Jester stepped out the door and took a deep breath. "Ezio."

"What?"

"Ezio Tobias Cavalcante. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what Jester's real name is. I headcanon it as Ezio Tobias Cavalcante.


End file.
